Chocolate Icing
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Ahh! It's his birthday! Is it too late to make him something? Hello, dad! Child being taken away over here! Oh fine... GrimmjowxOC


_Oh come one. My feet are killing me; can't I even sit down on the floor or something?_

I swayed from side to side on my sore feet, waiting for this stupid meeting to end. Why was I here? Well my father just insisted that I show respect and go. My father, being Gin Ichimaru, looked down at me with the smile that never seemed to fade. I called him my father because he practically raised me here in Hueco Mundo.

"Now, now my dear Kitsune. I'm sure it'll be over soon enough." He whispered down to me.

I gave him an are-you-serious look and let out a long sigh. He had said that about an hour ago.

I had taken and glance to a certain Espada that had caught my eye quite some time ago. Like always, Gin had noticed when I looked, and now took it upon himself to tease me about it.

He once again leaned down and whispered, "Aww is my little girl starin' at her crush again?"

I felt my face turn a light shade of red. I looked at him, a small smile on my face.

"Hey dad. Will you do me a favor?" I asked sweetly.

He nodded his head in a yes fashion. I waved my hand at him, signaling that I wanted him to bend down to my level.

He did. Once his head was down to my level I raised up my hand, balled it into a fist and hit him hard on top of the head.

He rose back up quickly, rubbing his head where a knot was now formed, and looked at me with a sad face.

"What did ya do that for!"

"Because, I felt like it." I replied embarrassed.

My gaze once again returned to the blue-haired Espada who was surprisingly looking my way, smirk on his face and eye brow cock. Heck, that was probably the most action he had seen since he walked into this room four hours ago.

"And now my dear Espada, the meeting is over. You may leave." Aizen said coolly.

They wasted no time. Even Ulquiorra looked like he was happy to be out of there. Gin had gone along with Aizen leaving me alone, so I followed my best friend.

"Hey Ulqui! Wait up!" I yelled to him, receiving a slight glare from the nickname I had recently given him, but he stopped, allowing me to catch up.

Once I did, he began to walk again. Where to, I have no idea. All I know is that the halls move and I get lost, simple as that.

"That was very rude of you by the way. Hitting Gin on top of the head like you did." He said out of no where.

"Only I am allowed to do that. He is like my father after all." I stated with a smirk upon my face.

Turning his head, his teal eyes bored into mine, making me shrink back slightly under the intense gaze.

"Did you know that tomorrow is Grimmjows birthday?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, my bluish-purple eyes widening slightly. "How do you know that?"

He let out a sigh. "I know a lot of things. I thought since you do have certain feeling for him you should know."

I ran over to him and gave him a quick hug before sprinting off to find my father. I waved back at him, but noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink. I guess it's where I hugged him. Poor guy, that probably the most contact he's ever gotten from the opposite gender. Oh well, on to find my father! I have a new mission I must fulfill! I will make him a birthday cake. I just need to know what his favorite flavor is.

"Bye Ulqui! I'll see you later! Thanks!" I yelled back to him.

_Ok, so I know for a fact that Grimmjow is a sucker for sweets. I've seen the guy put down an entire jar of cookies all by himself. Poor Wonderwice, he worked so hard on those things for Tousen._

I ran until I felt the familiar spiritual pressure of my father. I rounded the corner and there he was...talking to the one person I didn't want to run into. Grimmjow.

They both turned their head giving full attention to me. It was very awkward if I do say so myself and I didn't like it at all.

"Ah, my dear Kitsune. Whatcha doin here?" Gin asked curiously. "I thought you were talkin to Ulquiorra."

"I-I was, but something crossed my mind that I wanted to talk to you about. But I see you're busy so I'll just go ahead and...Bye!"

I started to sprint off but was rudely jerked up from the ground. Grimmjow, who took it upon himself to stop me, had grabbed me by the back of my collar and hoisted me up over his shoulder and then began to walk away...with me on his shoulder! Hello, dad! Doesn't this bother you at all! You're child is being kidnapped!

"H-Hey. Put me down!" I attempted to yell, but it came out more of a stuttering whisper.

Gin cocked his head to the side. Seeing his baby girl being held by a powerful Espada should have made him a little nervous, but instead it didn't really bother him. Maybe it was the fact that Grimmjow knew who she was and wouldn't dare lay a harming finger on her or else he would pay.

"Well, I see you're a bit preoccupied, so I'll just go. Have fun my dear Kitsune!"

He gave a small chuckle as he disappeared in the never-ending maze of white hallways.

My face, now the color of a ripe tomato, had the expression of total shock. "Put me down Grimmjow!"

I felt him switch the position he currently had me in. So now instead of being over his shoulder, I was sitting comfortably in his arms, bridal style.

"I'm hungry." He stated.

He stopped walking when a large set of white double doors became visible. Doors that I was very familiar with. The kitchen, my personal haven.

He set me down on the white marble counter and jumped up to take a seat beside me. I noticed there was a big bowl of chocolate icing beside me and a devious and sly idea popped into my mind.

_Well...I guess it could be an early birthday prank..._

I looked over to him and plainly asked a simple question. One that made him cock a confused eyebrow.

"Grimmjow. Do you like chocolate?"

He nodded his head in a yes fashion and replied, "Yea, I do actually."

I let a noticeably smirk be plastered upon my face. "Good."

I grabbed the wooden spoon from the clear bowl and flung a giant glob of it right at his face. It made a great splat sound as it came into contact with his face.

I jumped off the counted and went to stand in front of him, spoon still in hand by the way. Where all this boldness was coming from I have no idea, but I was enjoying every second of it.

"Happy Birthday!"

He sat there with a facial expression that probably only comes around once in a lifetime. He raised his hand and wiped the offending glob off of his cheek and looked me straight in the eyes. His were filled with mischief, and mine, amusement.

"Kitsune." He mumbled underneath the rest of the icing.

"Yes."

He had finally cleaned all he was going to off of his face before letting out a small chuckle. "Kitsune. I have a question for you now."

It was my turn to be a little surprised. He should be chasing me around the kitchen while screaming something like I'll kill you! But he was unusually calm and that made me a bit nervous.

"Tell me something Kitsune. Do YOU like chocolate?"

My eyes widened when I saw his chocolate covered hand coming right at me. I ducked down to avoid it but he had jumped off the counter and grabbed my by the waist with his free hand.

He now had me to where I couldn't get away.

"Let's see how you like it." He said playfully and with the biggest smirk I had ever seen him do. He seemed way too happy about all of this.

I'm telling you it was like a horror movie! His chocolate hand kept getting closer and no matter how hard I tried I could get away! Oh the terror! Oh the horror! Oh the chocolate!

I was finally still when the sensation of smooshy icing was being rubbed all over my mouth and my cheek. He retracted his chocolate hand, looked at me and then let out a laugh.

"Oh you should see the look on your face! I swear, it's priceless!"

Still not able to get away, I reached for the bowl of icing on the counter in a desperate attempt to get him again, but I failed. Instead the exact opposite happen. He reached for the bowl and put it on top of my head, making the icing slide down all over my face and through my hair.

I wrinkled my nose and pouted my lips like a child would; this was not very pleasing to me. He noticed my somewhat sad expression and released me.

He went over to the sink and grabbed a washcloth. He wet it, rung it out a little and came back over to me, who was currently trying to get some of the icing out of my already brown hair.

A gasp escaped my lips when I felt something glide across my cheek.

"Ok, maybe that was a bit extreme, but you started it." Grimmjow said almost apologetically.

Here he was. Grimmjow JaggerJack, Espada number six, hardcore arrancar who took crap from no one, gently wiping icing off from a young girls face while apologizing! If Aizen could see him now!

I felt a tinge of pink engulf my cheeks as he continued to wipe off the offending icing. He had done my whole face, and I must say, it kind of felt good. He was surprisingly gently despite the way he fights. You'd never expect someone like him to be this...nice.

"There we go. All clean, except this part." He stated.

It was true; he had been nice and cleaned my entire face, except my mouth. I had tried to lick the icing off but every time I opened my mouth I would receive a sharp glare from Grimmjow.

He tossed the wash cloth onto the counter and turned his head to look at me. I though I could be sneaky and try to at least wipe the icing off my lips but no. He just had to grab my wrist and stop me.

"No you don't. I started cleaning you, and I will finish cleaning you."

I saw him give me a short smile before he grabbed my chin and swiftly pressed his lips to mine. I was at a loss. After all this was my first kiss. What do I do! Should I kiss back? No, it would make it awkward.

Should I not kiss back? No, if I don't then he might get offended. Geez, think Kitsune, think! Oh well.

I felt him slide his hands down my arms until he intertwined his fingers into mine. The kiss lasted for awhile, me eventually giving in and kissing back, which resulted in him having a good smile, until the need for oxygen became necessary.

We pulled back, our breath ragged and our eyes cloudy.

"Now, you're clean." He said between breaths.

I managed a small laugh before kissing him on the forehead. "Yep, I guess I am. Oh and by the way Grimmjow..."

I grabbed the wooden spoon that still had a good amount of icing on it and quickly smeared it across his forehead. Then I took off out the door.

"That's it! Kitsune I swear when I catch you I'm going to dump you in a giant bowl of this stuff! You'll smell like chocolate for a week by the time I'm done with you!"

I did nothing but laugh at him; I could defiantly get use to this.


End file.
